Sonic Heroes 2 The new form of evil
by axel the deluxman
Summary: The bad guys are back, and they are here for revenge. But, how about this is just the begining of something far worst. Will our heroes be able to stop them? .Rated T for bad lenguage and violence.
1. Prologue: What must be feared

Writer's Notes  
>The characters that were created by Sega, Sonic Team, etc. are his property.<br>Hi, this is my first fanfic. and Im really proud that you read it. (by the way, i'm from argentina and if you see some spelling errors, please tell me)  
>This history is a sequel of the Sonic game's canons.<br>And now without further distractions ... The story that everyone wanted to read.

* * *

><p><em>How is this possible? ... How much time have i lost, humiliated myself?<em>

_Thousands of plans and resources wasted in front of so few... How could i be defeated by some "living beings"? All becoase of teamwork..._

_TEAMWORK! Sounds like an insult..._

_You want teamwork? Do you want me to show you what I can do with so few? Or an entire army? I'LL SHOW THEM THE TRUE POWER OF TEAMWORK!_

He stopped his thoughts when he felt the presence of the others. The room was huge and dark, made of steel, no windows or any opening except the large sliding door opened letting in 5 beings of different sizes and shapes. It was too dark to distinguish them. All formed a line behind the throne. This was in front of a giant flat screen.

- How much longer? You know that being locked up is unbearable, especially if you are locked in your own home.- Said one of the beings, was small with green and red eyes.

-The plan is underway, do not ruin it or i will destroy you, remember that i just brought you becoase of pity.- said the being sitting on the throne, there wasn't any detail of this one, but his voice was robotic, a very angry and evil robot.

-Oh sure, "pity".- Replied sarcastically.

- Enough! - ordered one of the creatures, this was great and it floated. All but the throne's robot looked at him. His voice had an echo, and was very deep. -We kill each other when this is over, until then we stand together and each will do its mission.- Then lowered his head and whispered "Unfortunately. "

- And how do I know that none of you will attack me in the back? We have to seal the deal.- Another of the beings of the room told, this was tall and fat, and had a polite accent.

- Do you really expect that we do not attack each other on the slightest opportunity? The only reason I'm here is to get paid, and... to settle scores, as each of you.- answered one of the things that were in the room, this was small too. Grunting with every word he said and had a cowboy accent. He had red eyes to.

-That's why we will deal with our own objectives, especially if those are personal.- added the last of the beings, was of medium size with a blue line for eyes and robotic voice.

-Do what you want, Just remember not to kill each other without me.- Said the red eyed creature and he began walk to the door. The others stayed still while watching him leave.

-Really, why waste time with him? If it wasn't because each of us is as corrupt as I, i would feel stupid even considering him as an ally.- sounded confused the fat guy, but he said "corrupt" with pride. -Besides, Who the hell is it?-

-Someone who is as helpful as you all, nothing more.- answered the robot in the throne .-Now go.- after they left, something began to materialize near the throne. A pool of liquid metal formed and this transfored into a humanoid creature, 7 feet tall, wearing a hooded cloak that covered his entire body. -When I will get rid of them, master?- said with a serious and deep voice.

-Not yet. They aren't stupid enough to be used as cannon folder, but im going to need them soon. Especially if I have to faced with Sonic and his friends. -After that, the humanoid robot was again mixed with the ground. The screen showed a blue hedgehog who seemed to be running from someone.

* * *

><p>Writer's Notes<br>Tada ... And how was it? ...  
>I know it is small and not very informative (IF YOU KNOW THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS PLEASE DO NOT SAY)<br>I had this in mind for a long time and I can finally show it to the audience XD.  
>Thank you very much for reading and Rewies.<p> 


	2. Good ol' heroes

It was a quiet day, sunny, no clouds, no monsters or killer robots. It was a day for run... and hide, or so thought the 20 years old blue hedgehog running from a pink hedgehog. He had white govles and red and white shoes. -You can not escape from me Sonic, you never can!- Said the girl. She was 17 years old, had a pink dress, pink boots, golden rings in her wrists, and a pink hairband.

-You know I never give up Amy!.- Sonic screamed from the top of mountain in the distance.

-You're mean to me.- Amy began to mourn and went to a nearby tree and laid down in its shade. Sonic felt guilty and approached her carefully.

-Oh, Amy, what happens? Why... - Amy jumped on him and chained him with his arms.- AHHHA not again!... why are you smiling like that?- she looked at him with an evil face.

-Nobody sees us.- Whispered Amy, and Sonic went into shock. Then she slowly (and painfully for Sonic) approached him and the world stopped for both, she with the dream of his life performing and he with an adrenaline rush while trying to escape.

-Beings like you disgust me. -Said a serious voice, then both stopped and turned to see the black hedgehog with red stripes that was looking down.

- Shadow!, it's so good to see you.- sonic said while pushing Amy away. Shadow was the sizes of sonic, he had white gloves, golden rings in his wrists and ankles and white hovercraft shoes

-And why is the ultimate bla bla bla visiting us?. She mocked as she got up.

-You should be more careful with what you say, and if you two lovebirds finished kising, then you would realize that they stole the master emerald.- said while pointing at Angel Island from which came smoke and was falling from the sky.

- What!- Scremed Sonic . -Take me up there.- Shadow graved a red emerald, which began to glow.

-Chaos control.- Shadow shouted. In a beam of light the two disappeared leaving Amy alone and blinded. she just screamed to the air: "MEN ARE ALL THE SAME!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Central City, the capital city of the united federations, in a department with an opend window, was a white kitchen. There was a table with three chairs, and 2 were ocuppied by a bee and a crocodile, and these were looking at a chip in the middle of the table, which seemed to be the last, 'coase there was an empty bag next to it. The kitchen looked like a normal kitchen, except for the clock that was making an unbearable tick tock.<p>

-Come on Vector, you're already old for this.- Said the bee. He had a childhood voice, and 11 years old, an orange vest, white gloves, orange and white shoes, two antennas, and a sting. He was 6 years old.

- Forget it Charmy, I'm your boss and I order you to give up.- answered the green crocodile which was in the other side of the table. He was 25 years old, had a chain in his neck, white gloves, black and yellow boots, black arm bands with yellow and headphones.

The minutes passed and the clock continued to tick tock, the two seemed to sweat and his eyes were moving crazily. Neither seemed to breathe anymore, and the clock only worsened the situation with the unbearable tick tock, tick tock!, TICK TOCK!.

Then a yellow-nosed chameleon entered the room. It was 21 years old, had dark purple boots and white gloves, Studded wrist and ankle bands. He was watching this while he thought "not again", with a tired face. Then he applauded and Charmy lunged on Vector, pulling him from his chair, and rolling on the floor. "It's mine" or "give up" was shouted as they fought, until they saw the chameleon about to eat his chip.- Espio!, Do not even think about it.- ordered Vector. Espio stood still, but then, he slowly approached the potato chip to his mouth. Vector and Charmy then jumped on him, who managed to avoid them but droped the potato chip. Vector managed to grab it, and he and Charmy ended up rolling on the floor.

The fight continued in the rest of the apartment, traveling trought the kitchen, the living room, and even the bathroom. Espio was just watching with his seroius look, without the slightest reaction, but when they almost pulled a table with a picture above in the living room, he ran to save the photo. When it was in his hands, he began to see it. It was an old photo, it showed the 4 Chaotix: Espio, Charmy, Vector and an armadillo, with a red shell, red shoes, and white gloves. In the photo, Charmy was fliying around, Vector was hugging Espio and the armadillo while these two were looking each other angrily. A faint smile showed in the face of the chameleon and he decided to remove it from the frame, his face then suddenly change to one of seriousness and then anger when he saw the ripped part of the picture.

-Revenge won't bring him back.- Vector Said, Espio realized that Charmy and Vector were looking at him, and he calmed himself. -We all miss Mighty as much as you.-

-It's not revenge, its...- Espio whispered.

- Justice?, Call it what you want is still revenge.- Vector said with folded arms. Then the bell rang, distracting everyone. Charmy went to the door. Meanwhile, Vector and Espio kept talking. -Please, don't tell me you'll hunt him down again. If you are lucky you will never see him again.-

-If he's lucky he'll never see us again.- Espio said as he turned to put the picture in place. Charmy returned with a package.

-Yeah! finally something else than bills.- Charmy said while giving the package to Vector. He opened it and pulled out a purple walkie-talkie. It was making a static noise. -Oh, not this again.- Charmy complained, remembering the last time they get a walkie-talkie.

_- Greetings Chaotix Detective Agency. I have heard of your services and i would like to request them.- _Said the voice from the comunicator. The voice was altered, making it more deep than it should.

_- _Ok Eggman, first of all, we don't do jobs for free, and second we don't do jobs for people who does't even shows up.- Vector said with a demanding voice. Espio and Charmy looked at him seriously. -Anymore!-

-_ I am not Eggman. In fact, i want you to capture him. And you'll be paid for it.- _Sounded desperate.

-Yeah, yeah. See ya.- Vector was about to throw the walkie-talkie to the trash can, While charmy and Espio were about to leave the room.

-_And if i tell you someting about Nack the Weasel?.-_ Then world simply stopped in that moment for the team, even the cloack in the kitchen stopped. Espio and Charmy looked at Vector with a surprised look, and he was as shocked as them.

-How do you know that name?- The ccocodrile sounded not just confused, but angry too.

-_He's working with Eggman now. Besides, didn't he worked for you?- _The client said, already knowing the answer.

_-_That's not your business!- Charmy complained.

-_Whatever. The point is, I will generously pay you for capturing Eggman, and you'll find Nack there too. Out- _Then the walkie-talkie turn off, and the team gathered.

-Well, it seems we got a job now.- Vector said.

-I don't like this Vector. It's obiusly a trap.- Espio said

-Still, i'm sure you won't let pass this one. Don't you?- Espio didn't answered. -Ok it's settle. Team Chaotix now got work to do!- Vector shout to the air.- Let's go!- And everybody but Espio left the apartment. He looked at the picture. Then he took the chip above the table and ate it.

Meanwhile, in an unknown and dark location, a white and purple wolf-weasel was holding a purple walkie-talkie. He was sitting in a chair wtih his feet on a desk. His cobwoy hat covered his face. After Vector said "let's go", the weasel rised his hat with his gun. He had red eyes, with a white face and a purple nose and an upper canine that protruded from his mouth.

-Yeah. "Let's go".- He said with his cowboy accent, and he began to laugh softly.

* * *

><p>On a cliff in the coast, there was a small house with an airstrip and a hangar. It was the home of the famous Miles "Tails" Prower, pilot, mechanic and two-tailed fox. He was sitting on a couch in the living room while watching television, but also looking at the digital clock he had on a shelf. He was 13 years old, had white gloves and red and withe shoes."Where is she?" he thought. The bell woke him out of his thoughts. The fox ran to the door, and he saw through the door's window a brown and yellow rabbit and a light blue Chao flying besides her. -Hi Cream, hi cheese.- Tails said while he opened the door.<p>

-Hello Mr Tails, how are you? - Said the bunny gently, she was 11 years old. She had White gloves with golden buckle, vermilion dress, cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes white socks.

-Good, are you ready to fly? - Cream just nodded. The three approached the hangar, this was a large building where he kept his airplanes. Tails pressed a button next to the huge hangar door and it began to open, revealing his pride: The Tornado, the blue, propeller plane was the most advanced (and complete) monoplane that Tails had done, the rest the hangar was full of parts and spares. They sat in the monoplane's sits, Cream ahead and Tails behind. Cheese plase itself with Cream.

- Do you know how to turn it on?- Tails said, but seemed a little nervous.

- Yes i read the instructions. Can i shoot something now? - Said as she looked at him with an evil smile.

- Not with my plane! - Sounded frightened, cheese was also frightened. Cream only laughed. -Just turn it on.-

Cream started the engine without problems, which made it look bad for Tails. "I'm already regretting it" he thought as the plane left the hangar and went to the airstrip. -Now just need to accelerate...- He could not finish the sentence because Cream speed up the airplane. The tornado took flight with no problem - Wow!You did it! - Sounded euphoric.

- I know, told you i can do it! - She screamed as she elevated the airplane.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a clearing where one could see the great Angel Island (which was now in the sea level), 2 hedgehogs appeared out of nowhere. -Over there- Pointed the black hedgehog. He pointed to a nearby rock, where a red echidna and a white bat were lying near it.<p>

-Knuckles, Rogue Are you alright? What happened? - The blue hedgehog shouted while approched them.

- Do we look alright? - Answered the furious echidna as he got up with Rogue. He was 21 years old. Had white gloves with pointed knuckles, red and yellow shoes and green cuffs.

-Actually yes, You didn't get sleep in the job, did you?.- He said seriously with folded arms. Knuckles and Rogue were stunned. Then they looked each other, and in fact, there weren't any wounds or scars

- But how...? If we were attacked .- Rouge sounded surprised. She was 18 years old. She had Heart boots, white and pink gloves, Black Suit, Pink Heart shaped Breast Plate, Black wings and powder blue eyeshadow.

- Are you going to tell me what happened? - Sonic demanded.

_Flashback_

Knuckles, as always, was watching the emerald mother. He was sitting in the altar stairs. "It's geting boring around here" he thought. From nowhere, a black energy ball headed towards him, he managed to dodge the energy ball, which crashed into a nearby column, but it didn't do anything to it. -Finally some action! Show yourself! - Ordered.

A horrible creature leap to the big rock in front of the altar. It was black, looked like a hedgehog, with crystals at the end of each spine, arms and feet. the crystals were blue. He had red and green eyes and had no mouth or nose. -so you're the guardian of the Emerald Mother .- he had a serious and sinister voice.

-Looks like you know me, and that was a good trick anyway. But i don't anything about you.- Knuckles said while in a defensive stance.

-Mephiles the Dark, and I want to give me that thing .- He said pointing to the large emerald.

- You are kidding me, right? - He spoke furiously.

-No. I also hope you die slowly and painfully .- Mephiles said while an energy sphere was creating in his hand.

-Come on then, i'm ready... Ahh? - he was distracted by a little creature flying near him, it was like Mephiles and was laughing with a psychopath and shrill laughter.

- What the ... Wow! - He try to dodge energy ball. This one crashed on the floor. Knuckles then realized he was surrounded by hundreds of Mephiles clones, they were watching him him and laughing unbearably. Then they trewh themeself on him. - GET AWAY FROM ME! - He shouted with all his strenght, and sent all the devils flying.

-Impressive, for a mere mortal. But let's get done with...- The bat's kick send him flying a few meters away.

- Hey Knuckie! need some help? 'cause seems you need it.- Rouge said as she landed.

- It's all under control as you can see over here. So no thanks.- Knuckles said with pride.

-I didn't like that.- Mephiles said as he got up. -I'm going to make you two suffer. I'm gonna make you drown in darkness!- He raised his hands and his crystals began to glow, but with a dark color.

Out of nowhere, the sky darkened completely, without leaving the slightest trace of light, the whole place is just disappeared into the darkness except for Roge, Knucnles and Mephiles. - Welcome to the heart of darkness! - Sounded the voice of Mephiles all over the place. The place began to glow with blue fire surrounding Knuckles, Rogue and Mephiles in a diabolical ring of fire.

- Where are we? - Rogue asked with fear.

-In your worst nightmare.- Mephiles voice was heard again, who then began to laugh with his psychotically. Behind him, from the void of darkness, a blue monster came. It was huge, seemed made of goo and darkness and had 2 arms but no face. - Welcome to the heart of darkness! - Screamed as if that was something glorious, while Rogue and Knuckles looked terrified. Mephiles, along with the monster, threw energy beams, hitting the heroes and making them fully unconscious.

_End of flashback_

- That's when i showed up to save them.- Shadow interrupted.

- What happened with the master emerald? - Knuckles asked with hurry.

- He took it with flying creatures, then he looked at me, like if he knew me. All he said was "Eggman sends his regards".- Rogue's communicator interrupted Shadow.

-Agent Rogue here, reporting ... What? On my way! Shadow, the HQ is under attack.- Rogue spoke desperately, but Shadow had already pull out his red emerald.

-I'm getting tired of this. But i don't know where the HQ is.- Shadow said. -They still don't trust me.-

- Is in the white house.- Said Rogue with desperation.

-The wihte house? Who will put the...- Shadow said

-C'mon!- The bat cried.

- Ok, chaos control.- He said, then they simply disappered. Leaving Sonic and Knuckles alone.

-Let's see Tails so he can help us find Eggman.- He said and the two began to run.

* * *

><p>It was a beutiful day in the middle of the sea. There weren't many clouds in the sky, and the sea was calm too. But suddenly and out of nowhere, a little electric spark apperead over the sea. Then another one, and another. They were becoming bigger and longer, and as those apperead, a thunder like sound followed by a large piece of shiepwreck fell from the sky. As it fell, one could hear the cry of two women, which stopped when it hit the water. This was followed by other pieces of the ship, which were falling all over the place. Two figures came from the water, one was a cat and the other a raccoon.<p>

-This is the last time I travel in a ship with the name Marine on it!- Cried the 19 years old purple cat. She used a purple cape, white pants, pink high heeled shoes, gloves with a fluffy cuff, and a necklace, which was all wet. She grabbed a piece of the ship, as so did the raccoon.

-Oh really? Didn't see you have a better idea mate.- Said the 12 years old raccoon, with a child like voice, she also have an australian accent. She had green and white tub top, black skin-tight shorts and green and orange shoes.

-Crashing into an interdimentinal portal it's not a better idea!- Cried again the cat. The water around her was starting to boil and smoke was coming from her. -And stop saying "mate"!-

-Hey! you didn't lose a ship. I should be boiling, "your highness".- Marine mocked.

-I didn't wanted your help!- Blaze angrilly cried. -We don't even know where we are.-

-Relax, i'm sure there's somebody nearby... Hey look land! it's mine i call it first!.- Said Marine pointing to a nearby island. That island had lots of mountains, forests and water falls. The island was at a great distance. Blaze simply lowered her head while sighing.

-What is it mate?- Said Marine when she looked at Blaze. The cat just made a low cry with her face in the shipwreck.

Then they heard the sound of an airplane in the sky, and they start looking for it.

* * *

><p>Above Central city, a strange looking dirigible flew with low speed. It had 6 propellers, 1 on the left and the right and two more up and down. It had a red hawk-like shape, with a hawk head on the front. Inside, there was a large brown room with a long table, grey floor, and a large set of windows behind the table. In the left side, a purple swallow was studying two green holographic screens. Suddenly a door in the other side of the room opened, and two men entered the room. One was a small 19 years old green hawk using yellow goggles, red boots with black flames and white gloves. The other was a large 24 years old grey albatross with yellow gloves, grey shoes and a strange necklace. The were covered with dust and smoke.<p>

-I'm so sorry boss.- Said the huge albatross. He had an ogre-like voice but with a sad tone. The purple swallow turned to see the two birds, then she smiled.

-Hey Jet. So, How was it?- She said with sarcasm.

-Very funny Wave.- Said the green hawk containing the anger. -The feather head over here almost get us killed.- said while pointing to the albatross without looking at him. The albatross just lowered his head.

-I'm s... s... s... so sorry boss, i didn't know that door was gonna make so much noise.- Said the poor bird.

-you tried to open the bank's safe-deposit?- Asked Wave.

-Storm actually made it. Just to be followed by the whole army!- Cried Jet to Storm.

-Well, guess that happens when i'm not around.- Said proudlly the swallow.

-And what the heck were you doing anyway?.- Said Jet as he sat in the chair behind the table.

-Well, I was learning more about the babylons and the Arks of the Cosmos.- Said Wave looking at the screens.

-And what's to learn? We're aliens. End of story.- Said Jet.

-Yes but i just found something strange.- said with her hand in her beak. -I mean, why the babylons threw the arks into the space?-

-'Coase it would had destroyed the whole world in a black hole. Right?- Guessed Storm.

-Finally you got one.- Wave mocked. -But, they hidden the ones they got, instead of fixing them. It's like they didn't want to return home. And why did the others start to fall from the sky exactly five years ago. And then that robot...-

-The same that go cracy and tried to fix babylon garden?- Jet asked while cleaning himself from the dust.

-Yeah. But he didn't care about babylon garden. He just wanted to create the black hole and destroy the planet. And most of all, Why did the babylon landed on earth?- The intrigued girl said.

-Becoase is the habitable planet?- Jet said with low interest.

-No. It's becoase they were already nearby, like if they were... watching us.- Wave said. Everybody in the room began to think.

-Watching what?- Storm asked.

-Don't know. Maybe the chaos emeralds. Maybe someth... WHOAA!- Wave was interrupted by the sudden movement of the ship. Everybody fell to floor. They tried to grab something to stay firm, as they heard a blast from outside the airship.

-What the heck is going on! Wave status report!- Jet shouted as he grabbed himself to the table.

-We're been attack! Everything is failing Jet!- Wave desperatly cried.

-Boss, look outside!- Storm cried, pointing to the window. Jet and Wave looked and were able to see a strange robot flying away. It had a humanoid figure, but it was 9 feet tall, with no chest, a long head, big arms and legs. The robot was also painted brown and white and jet pack in the back.

-It's that robot again! I thought we had destroyed it.- Jet shouted surprised. The robot then turned to see the airship and the surprised birds.

-Traitors. I must destroy you.- The robot said. Then he launched himself towards the ship.

-EVERYBODY RUUUN!.- Wave cried. When the robot crashed, he simply pierced the airship, passing right through it. And a second later, after he had already traveled a large distance from the airship, the Babylon Rogues dirigible exploded, leaving a huge ball of fire in the sky, and pieces of wreckage falling directly into the city.

-Objective complete.- Said the robot as he flew towards the city.

* * *

><p>Writer's notes.<p>

Hi guys, i hope you loved it. Lots of changes like the ages and other things like that.

Well. We have the return of our heroes, and their enemies, and that's all im gonna say actually. XD

See ya guys and thanks for reading.


	3. The face of evil

The sky was filled with smoke. It was coming from nearby building. This was large and white, and had a neoclassical style. Several firefighters were trying to contain the fire which was coming from the windows. The place was also full with GUN soldiers.

-How the hell was this possible soldier?- The commander asked to the guards. He wore a black and blue uniform, had white hear and caucasian skin. His left was green and his right eye was brown. The soldiers wore the same type of uniform, but with a black vest and a tactical helmet.

-We don't know sir. The enemy attacked from the underground escape route and...- A light beam interrupted the guards and warned the other soldiers. Everyone pointed their weapons against the light. A second later. a black hedgehog and a white bat apperead.

-Lower your weapons, soldiers! The reinforcements are here.- Shouted the commander when he saw them.

-Guess we made it.- Said Shadow with sarcasm when he saw all the soldiers pointing him.

-Agents Rogue and Shadow reporting.- Said Rogue with her hand in her forehead. Shadow looked at her with tiredness and whispered "_bootlicker_", and Rogue just ignored him.

-Agent Rogue... Shadow.- Said the commander with his hand in the forehead too.

-You.- Said Shadow with contempt. -So, this is the HQ? You know i don't like surprises.- Said while crossing his arms.

-I know. But one of the president's advisors gave that order. I don't know why but ever since we discovered the ARK, he became more paranoid.- The commander told with a serious look.

-Who...? Oh wait, could we wonder about that **after** we secured the building?- Rogue cried.

-Yes, you're right.- The commander then looked at the soldier he was talking before.- You, soldier! Come here and tell us what happened.- Said the commander.

-Yes sir.- The soldier began to narrate.

_Flashback._

_The flashback showed an elevator being opened, and several soldiers coming out._

_The soldiers were running trough an empty hallway, until they reached a sliding door with a little keyword in the right. One of the soldiers then wrote the password and the door opened. The soldiers attempted to enter the next room, but were shocked by the view. The station that was supposed to be the escape route, a large room with other doors, was filled with dead soldiers, lots of trash (those were the sentry robots) and an intact escape pod in the other side of the room, over a rail which lead towards two holes in the room, where the scape pod was supposed to go._

_The soldier's communicator started to make static. He grabbed his communicator he had in his belt and managed to hear a only three words from it:_

_"GET... OUT... NOW!..."_

_The escape pod then exploded. All the soldiers pointed their guns against it, just to find a black smoke coming from the remains. But then, a figure emerged from the smoke. It was humanoid creature, 7 feet tall and more stout than the soldiers. It was obviously a robot because he was made with gold and his eyes were black screens with red irises. He had a cape attached to his shoulders, which reached the floor. He used a long spear in his right hand with a double-edged blade in the top. Behind its head, there were 4 spikes pointing down to his neck like hair._

_-Freeze!- A soldier cried. The robot obeyed, then it simply looked at all the soldiers. -Put your weapon and hands on the floor, now!-_

_-How dare you to insult the elite!- The robot said._

_-You asked for it. FIRE!- Every soldier started to fire their machine guns against the robot. He covered himself with his cape, the bullets just bounced making little waves in it. When the soldiers stopped firing, the robot stood up and looked the soldiers again._

_-You asked for it.- The robot said, and he charge against the soldiers. The poor humans didn't stand a chance against the elite, since he was able to dodge every bullet with great speed and the dexterety with his spear was unmatchable. One by one, the elite killed every soldier until one remained. This soldier was petrified with fear and the robot knew that._

_ -Now you know why organics will never be good warriors!- The elite said and walked towards the poor soldier._

_Suddenly the main door fell, which scared them. A strange metallic sound was heard, right before thousands of bullets were shoot directly to the elite. He didn't waste time to dodge them, jumping and running to the other side of the room, but when he reached the end of the room, he hide behind his cape, which covered him from the bullets. A few seconds later the barrage stopped. From the door a big red and black robot apperead. This robot was large, had gray claws, a flat yellow head with red eyes, and an omega symbol in the shoulder._

_-What? Another of your slaves, human?- Said the elite while in the floor, but when he stood up and saw the other robot, he remained still for a second. -So you are the infamous E-123 Omega.- Said the elite. _

_-All intruders must be destroyed.- Siad Omega._

_-That's just sad.- Said the elite while shacking his head. -A mighty warrior like you reduced to a security sentry.- _

_-Soldier, retreat and await further orders.- Said Omega to the scared soldier without looking at him._

_-Y-y-yes... sir.- Said the frightened soldier, and he ran away, leaving the two robots._

_End of flashback._

-You leave Omega alone!- Said a furious Shadow. The soldier got scared.

-Shadow, I gave the order to retreat but Omega didn't follow it, it wasn't his fault. Besides, he didn't have a chance.- Said the commander and Shadow calmed down. -You can rest now, soldier.- Siad to the soldier.

-Thank you sir.- Said the soldier, and then he walked away while cleaning his face from the sweat.

-Now we got to retake the building and rescue Omega. Shadow, can you use chaos control?- Said Rogue.

-No. There's too much fire and i don't how the place is. We'll have to go the old way.- Said the hedgehog. -Commander, Where are the reinforcement?-

-Unfortinatly this is all we got now. The rest is dealing with a destroyed airship falling right in the center of the city.- Said the commander.

-So now we have to wait until they put the fire out? Omega won't made it that long. We have to do something, now!- Shadow said impatienly.

-There's another way in. But I already send some man there and none had reported back.- Siad the commander with his hand on his chin.

-Just tell us already!- Said Shadow.

-The nearby subway is connected to one of the escape routes. You can enter the facility from there.- The commander then pointed right in front of him. There was a subway entrance next to some office buildings. -Go that way and enter the subway, from there you have to go to the left tunnel, until you reached a door with a warning sign, that's the secret entrance.- Said the commander. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

-We'll do commander.- Said Rogue, and the she and Shadow ran away.

-Good luck.- Said the commander.

* * *

><p>They were flying for an hour already. The three were tired, but the chao was already sleeping and the fox remembered someting.- Hey Cream. Why did you want to learn how to fly?- Said Tails. Cream lowered her head with a sad face. -Cream?- Said the worried fox.<p>

-Honestly, i don't feel very useful for the team.- Said the rabbit. Tails had a confused face, but he understood what she said.

-What are you talking about? you are very useful and helpful.- Said the fox with a smile.

-Yes but i am helpful to eggman when he captures me. And you always have to rescue me.- Said Cream with a sad tone.

-And learning how to fly will make you more useful? You know that doesn't work like this. And you are very helpful to us. Remember when you take down Emerl, or when you help us fighting Metal Sonic's monster form? Your help was incredible- Said the fox. Cream was watching him.

-Yeah. You're right, thanks Tails.- Said Cream with happines. Tails' face was turning red. -Hey... You heard that? it's coming from the water.- Said the rabbit. The sound was like somebody asking for help. As both watched the sea for some clue, they spotted debris floating and two individuals over those.

-Over there.- Shout Tails as they approached.

Suddenly an alarm sounded followed by a message in the controls screen "Missile inbound". This terrified the flyers and they looked behind them, and saw 4 missiles heading towards them.

-What we do now?- Cryed the girl.

-Leave it to me!- The fox took direct control of the plane. He realesed some flares from the plane's tail. The missiles crashed against the flares and exploded. Tails and Cream sighed in relief -Too easy!- Said the fox with confidence.

-Wha ha ha ha. So you managed to escape from my ambush.- The voice came from loudspeaker above the little airplane. This scared the flyers and awoke Cheese. All of them looked up to find a red mako shark-like airship not very far away, 4 times bigger than the tornado with 3 missile launchers in each side. Everyone recognized the voice.

-Eggman!- Both cryed.

-Chao chao!- Cryed Cheese

-That's right, and if you don't want me to show you what this little airship is cappable of doing, you will give your chaos emeralds. Now!- Eggman said.

-But we don't have any. Right Mr. Tails?- Cream spoke to Tails.

-Actually, i used one to make the tornado's engine work, so we got a problem.- Tails said with terror. Cream and Cheese began to panic. She accelerated the airplane trying to escape and the red airship began pursue them.

-Hhoo... You really bellive you can escape from me? That's so sweet.- Eggman said with sarcasm. Then he launched 8 more missiles.

-Cream! let me handle the Tornado!- Shouted the fox to his companion, making her calm down.

After Tails took command of the plane, he made a half loop and ended right in front of the airship. Tails began firing the airplane's machine guns, and was able to destroy 3 missiles. Then he headed directly to the airship's front side, followed by the remaining missiles. Cream and Cheese were screaming with panic as the fox about to crash the airplane, but at last moment, Tails lowered the airplane right before crashing the airship. And the missiles crashed in the ship' nose covering it with smoke.

-And that's how you fly!- The excited fox shouted.

-Wow... that was amazing!.- Cream said, the poor chao was hugged to her with fear.

-I know, yeah. I mean it was skill... and intelligence and...- Was saying Tails with pride, but Cream interrupted him.

-Look!- Criyed Cream pointing to the shark-ship. Tails looked just to be shocked by the view. The smoke cleared and revealed an intact airship, with no type of damage.

-Whuahahaha! Ohhhhh... well, that could have gone better for you. Now, allow me to show how its DONE.- Eggman said. Sudenly, the missile launcher began to fire until there were a whole cloud of missiles headed towards the Tornado. The poor flyers couldn't do more than just cry as they were about to crash with the missiles. Tails began to fire his machine guns in desperation, and was able to destroy several missiles, but more were coming. Tails made a barrel roll to the left, dodging 3 missiles, which crashed against themeselves, and another one to the left, making the same effect. But in a second, all the missiles were about to crash them. Everything seemed lost.

But in a moment of desperation, Tails pressed a button. The big explotion covered a big distance in the sky, but a beam of light emerged from the fireball. It was like a white arrow, and ended up few meters away from the fireball, revealing an intact Tornado.

-Hey Cream, you're alright?- Tails asked, Cream was hiding under her chair with Cheese.

-Ah... What just happened?- Cream said while sitting, followed by her chao.

-I think my experiment just worked.- Tails said, Cream was very confused. -Ok, i know you're confused but i'll explain you everything later, right now we may got another problem.- He said and headed against the airship.

-NOOOOO! How could you have escaped that? No matter, I still have one last card to play. Deal with them Mage!- Eggman said.

Near the airship, a strange beam, like a chaos control, appeared and from it, a floating humanoid robot. It had human size, with a brown- yellow metal skin, black screens for eyes with blue irises. Behind its head, there were 3 spikes surrounding his body, reaching his feet and from them, a shiny light blue line. He had very long and pointy fingers, like claws.

-What is that?- Tails said confusedly as they approached it.

He desappeared from sight, reappearing standing right over the Tornado's engine. The frightened Pilots could not even speak becoase of the fear.

-I know that was impressive, since very few are able to control the power of the emeralds.- The robot said.

-Chao... chao?- Cheese was the only one to answer.

-Mmmh... In normal circunstances I would have to kill you, but right now that would be a waste of my time, so let's make a deal. You give your chaos emeralds, and will not kill... for now.- Said the mage. Tails tried to say something but ended up babbling while the robot stared at him. Cream meanwhile realized that they were getting closer to the airship. She then had a stupid idea: Crash the Tornado against Eggman. She slowly moved her hand to the controls.

-HA! I knew you will try to backstab me like that!- The robot said to Cream, which she paralized in fear. -Guess that means no deal, goodbay.- The robot said and he began to shine. Tails didn't waste a second to turn to Cream.

-Jump!- Tails cried

-CHAOS BLAST!- Said the robot. An short esplosion, little bigger than the Tornado covered them, followed by falling pieces of the airplane. When the smoke cleared, the mage was holding a grey chaos emerald in his left hand.

-Whuahahaha... Impressive for a machine with magic, next time do it more quickly and more painfull, got it?- Eggman said with pride.

-I can't believe I'm working for him.- Said the robot with low voice.

* * *

><p>He felt very confused, trying to remember why he was now in the ground with his mouth kissing the dirty floor. As he stood up, he recalled a huge hearthquake that woke him up while sleeping in the tree's shadow. That tree was near a river.<p>

-Ahh? what happened?- Said the big purple cat with a big yellow belt, yellow sandals and yellow gloves. His voice was also big and slow. -Are you okay Froggy?... Froggy? Where are you?... Oh there you are!- Said the cat to a frog over a rock nearby. The frog answered and jumped to the cat's shoulder. He then grabbed his umbrella-fishing rod.

-Well, let's go home. Ok Froggy?- Said Big the Cat to his friend And they left.

The forest of Mystic Ruins, was, as the name suggest, full with ruins of the ancient echidna that lived a long time ago there, until they were destroyed. Big never understood why, he just put his home there so he could live away from the cities. Big like fishing and he find a new place, which he had to travel from his home, through a dirt road.

-mmhhh... Something is not right.- Said the cat. This wasn't the first time he traveled this road to Mystic Ruins. and everytime he traveled it, he always looked at the sky to see the great Angel Island, not far away from there, floating in the sky. But now, there wasn't any island.

-Where is the island?- Said Big to Froggy, which answered with a confused tone.

As they traveled the road, they found a silver hedgehog with white, navy, aqua, and gold boots with a ruby red gem, white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols watching the sky. -Maybe we could ask him. Hello!- Said the cat. The hedgehog jumped scared, then he looked at Big with an angry face.

-Who are you and what do you want?- Said the hedgehog in a defencive position.

-Hou... I'm Big and this is Froggy, I am sorry if I scared you.- Said Big with a low tone.

-It's ok, don't worry. My name is Silver, what can I do for you?- Said Silver while calming down.

-Did you know where Angel Island is?-

-The floating island? It just felt to ground!- Said Silver nervously. -In fact I was going there to see what happened. I got a very bad felling.-

-That is something bad. How about if we both go to investigate?-

-Sounds good to me.-

-Ok, Froggy you go home. I will come back soon.- Said big to his friend. Froggy answered and jumped from Big's shoulder. In seconds, he already disappeard from sight.

-Well, let's get to it then.- Said Silver, and they started running towards Angel Island. What they didn't know is that they were being spied by a hooded individual, above a tree near the road.

* * *

><p>The dark room, an excelent place for work, since it was dark and with no opening, just a sliding door. In there, he won't feel disturbed by any type of insolence. Still, there was something that scare him even to him. His presence was enough to scare even the bravest man, and he knew that he couldn't resist the idea of being watch by it.<p>

-Argus...- An echo inside the his head, becoming louder and louder.

-Get away from me.- He said with a metalic voice.

He was sitting in a chair near a large desk with some ancient tablets. The creature was in fact a robot, he had a pronounced body armour, with black and curved shoulder plates, large gauntlets and leg armour with pointy knee caps that has white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also spots a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of his waist. In his chest there was a rocket engine, and in the back of his head, there were 5 long quills.

-Argus!...- The echo was even more louder than before, almost unbereable.

-I said: GET AWAY FROM ME!- He cried with all his strenght. -I AM THE SUPREME OVERLORD OF THIS WORLD AND I ORDER YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!-

-Oh, so soon? and i thought we were friends.- Said the strange echo, but it wasn't loud as before. -Well, if that is what you wish.-

From the robot, a black smoke started to came out. After a few seconds the smoke took the of a humanoid, with no distinguishable shape. The only thing distinguishable from it were two green eyes in what looked to be its head as well as a mouth with a green light coming from the throat.

-You really don't like company, don't ya?- Said the smoke.

-I told you not to do that. What do you want anyway?- Said the robot.

-You know what I want. Sensless destruction, death, chaos, galaxies turn to dust, REVENGE!... Sorry, that's still happens, I thought I had overcome that already.- Said the smoke that was looking at nowhere. The robot was looking at him, sitting in the swivel chair.

-I meant, why are you bothering me now?- Said the robot. The humanoid smoke turned to see the robot.

-What? Oh yeah, mmhh... Ah! I remember. You see my metallic friend, it has come to my attention that I may have give you too much... benefits from our contract, and I feel kinda... what's the word I'm looking for, screwed!- Said the smoke as he got really close to the robot. -The very point of our contract is that we both going to gain something, not that you were going to gain all of my powers while I can't even live in your empty head!-

-You should have thought this better before made one of your contract with me, besides you are nothing without me.- The robot said as he returned to his desk, again working with the tablets. The smoke didn't take this kindly, then he started to fade again. The robot felt something strange, like if he was becoming weaker.

-Argus...- Said a loud echo.

-What are you doing to me?- The robot cried, as he started to become even more weak. Then his body melted and became smaller, he put his hand in his head, and started to walk around the room in something like pain. After his body reformed, he was now much smaller. He lost his quils, his cape and his body was skinnier.

-No! Give me back my powers. I'm Metal Sonic, and I order you to give me back my powers!- Said Metal Sonic to the air.

-Now you see why we need each other.- Said the echo in his head.

-Give me back my power now!- Said the robot even louder. His body melted again, and returned to his original form.

-Don't even dare to question me again little one. I don't care that you are a robot, your soul its mine anyway, and I do what I want with it!- The voice in his head cried.

-Argus...- The echo was becoming weaker until it disappeared. Metal Sonic was lying in the floor. Then he stood up, and returned to his desk. He hoped that somthing in the tablets will save him from Argus.


End file.
